


hap birth ty ty

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh. I - sorry, man, I forgot about the time difference. And, you know, I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday. I'm proud of you, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hap birth ty ty

**Author's Note:**

> Idk there's no point to this I just wanted to do a cute birthday fic for Ty and yeah this is like 95% dialogue.

"Tyler! Tyler Tyler Tyler Tyler -"

"Oh my god, Josh, what."

"It's your birthday! Tyler Tyler Tyler Tyler Tyler -"

"Josh! You woke me up. It's 3 in the morning why are you doing this to me."

"Oh. I - sorry, man, I forgot about the time difference. And, you know, I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday. I'm proud of you, you know."

Josh hears a tired laugh through the phone. "It's all right, buddy. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yep! I'll be there in, like, a day. Well, less than a day, probably more like 17 hours -"

"Okie doke," Tyler interrupts Josh, stifling a yawn.

"I'll let you get back to sleep! Happy birthday!"

Tyler smiles. "Thank you."


End file.
